


Fun With Paige

by ghunter182003



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Non-Consensual Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghunter182003/pseuds/ghunter182003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige finds herself trapped with a tickle monster who has ulterior motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun With Paige

“She’s ready.” Those two words filled my soul with delight as I hung up the phone. The object of my desire had just arrived and was being prepped in one of our specially designed rooms. I made my way down to the lower level of the building, eagerly anticipating what was to come. I stepped out of the elevator and approached the room, which was guarded by two members of my team. I dismissed them and typed in the passcode to gain entrance.

The door slowly opened and I entered the room, my eyes solely fixated on the captured woman bound to the X-shaped table in the center of the room. I gazed upon the raven colored hair and the snow white skin with lust. She was nude from head to toe, all of her sensitive areas on display and at my disposal. Her ankles had been secured into a pair of medieval stocks and her toes had been individually tied back. A handkerchief had been tied around her eyes, preventing her from identifying her abductors. A strip of duct tape over her ruby red lips took away her ability to call for help. It made my womanhood tingle just imagining what was about to happen.

As I gathered my tools, I could hear her stir awake. I smiled to myself as I turned back to her, watching her struggle against the restraints.

“Hello, my British crumpet. Welcome to my playhouse!”

Her body stilled when she heard my voice.

“Don’t be afraid, Paige. I wouldn’t dream of hurting such a delicate flower…unless you’re into that sort of thing, of course.” I reassured her.

She screamed under the duct tape gag, still struggling to free herself.

“There, there my dear…there’s no need for any of that. You may want to save your voice, especially for what’s to come.” I informed her, running the back of my hand down her cheek, smirking as she flinched away from my touch.

I slowly and methodically ran my fingers up and down her underarms, eliciting quite a few giggles.

“Ooh, is someone a bit ticklish?” I teased.

Paige jerked around on the table trying to dodge the ticklish sensations, all the while shaking her head ‘no’. She may have been trying to deny it, but it was evident that she was very ticklish and I wanted to exploit it further. Her giggles grew louder as I clawed at her ribs and kneaded her sides.

“Oh, yes you are! You are a very ticklish British crumpet!” I taunted, skittering my nails all over her taut stomach and belly button.

She shrieked as I bent down and blew a few raspberries on her sweaty skin. By this point, the sweat had made it difficult for the duct tape to stick and her gag was slowly peeling off, so I ripped it off.

“Please let me go! I can’ stand bein’ tickled. Please! I’m beggin’ you!” she pleaded, pulling at her restraints.

“But we’re just getting started, my dear. By the way, how ticklish are your feet, huh?” I asked deviously.

Even though the blindfold was wrapped tightly around her eyes, I could sense that they were bugging out.

“No’ my fee’. Please don’ tickle my fee’!” She begged, trying to kick her legs to no avail.

I walked over to my table of tools and grabbed two stiff feathers and a couple of hairbrushes. Then I made my way over to her trapped soles. They were creamy on top with a hint of blush on the bottoms. I couldn’t wait to have some fun with these babies. I simply pressed a fingertip to the bottom of her left foot, causing her to shriek.

“Relax…I haven’t done anything yet!” I scolded.

I slowly drew tiny circles under her toes, smiling as she tried to curl them to alleviate the sensations. Then I moved on to the arches, drawing bigger circles and eliciting more shrieks. Finally I scratched at the heel before running all five fingers up and down her slightly sweaty soles. I repeated my actions on the other foot, her shrieks filling the room.

“No more! I can’ take anymore! My fee’ are way too ticklish!” she beseeched.

“But I haven’t introduced my toys yet!” I told her, using the feathers in between her trapped digits.

“Shihihihihihihit! Stohohohohohohohohohohop! Pleahahahahahahahase!” Paige cackled.

“If you liked my feathers, you’re gonna love the hairbrushes.” I crowed as I scrubbed the brushes across the soles of her feet, which were slowly turning dark pink from all the tickling.

“Nonononononononononononononononono! Stohohohohohohohop tickling my feeheeheeheeheeheehee’!” her voice cracked.

Her eyes started to roll in the back of her head and she passed out.

“Sweet dreams, child. We’ll start part 2 when you awake.” I whispered in her ear.


End file.
